Cónclave
El cónclave es un sindicato neutral dirigido por el maestro Teshin. Teshin se encuentra en el pasillo del Cónclave dentro de cada repetidor. El es el responsable del sistema de enfrentamientos Jugador vs Jugador (PvP), aparte provee incentivos a través de varias recompensas que pueden ser obtenidas jugando batallas de cónclave. Como cualquier otro sindicato, solo podrás ganar reputación para el cónclave equipando el sello del Cónclave en el arsenal en modo cónclave y completando batallas o retos dentro de las anteriores. Ranks Offerings Note: You may only buy 4 additional Conclave Loadout Slots, making the total Conclave Loadout Slots one may have to 10. Game Modes Conclave missions can be accessed using the Conclave console located on the right of the Navigation in the Orbitador, as well as the Conclave enclave in the Repetidor. The player's loadout will be automatically switched to their Conclave loadout upon entering a Conclave mission. Annihilation A free-for-all game mode that requires the Tenno to battle each other and retrieve their Oros, a red orb entity that appears when a Tenno is defeated. The gameplay is similar to the Kill Confirm variant of Deathmatch, and the round is completed when one player has retrieved 25 Oros, or 10 minutes pass. In its variant mode, each Tenno is equipped with a modified Opticor that takes 1 second to charge and can kill an opponent in one shot. However, all other weapons are disabled, as are Warframe abilities, passives, and mods. Team Annihilation This game mode allows four Tenno to ally with each other against another group of four Tenno in an Annihilation game mode. Each team must retrieve the Oro of the opposing team to gain a point. The opponent team members are highlighted in red outline. The match ends when one of the team has retrieved 50 Oros or 10 minutes pass. It has a winter-themed variant mode, called Snowday Showdown, a frosty skirmish of snowballs and minty melee mayhem. Each Tenno equips two weapons, Solstice Spheres (a.k.a Snowballs), a throwing weapon similar to Kunai, with each ball dealing 50 damage, unlimited ammunition, and they fire in an arc similar to Kunai and have travel time, making them impractical for long range combat. In addition, the Tenno receive a melee weapon, the Solstice Scythe, shaped like the Spearmint Scythe, dealing 50 damage. Both weapons proc cold, slowing opponents for 1 second. Warframes can not use their passives, abilities or mods during this mode. The stage will have snowfall and will be partly covered by snow with snowmen as stage decorations in some areas. Cephalon Capture A simple Capture the Flag-style game mode in which two teams of four Tenno (for a total of eight players) must steal the Cephalon from the enemy base and bring it to their own in order to score points, and the match ends when one team has captured the enemy Cephalon a set number of times. Lunaro Lunaro is an ancient Tenno sport, where two teams try to take control of the 'Lunaro' sphere to score a goal. This game mode does not require weaponry and instead demands teamwork and coordinated plays to achieve victory for the team. Special Gameplay Features Conclave includes several special features common to all modes (with the exception of Lunaro): General * Gunfire renders players visible on the minimap for 5 seconds if the weapon fired is not silent. * Stagger is replaced with the "impaired" status effect, which disables jumping and slows movement speed for a duration of 2 seconds. After being impaired, players become immune to further impairment for 4 seconds. ** This 4-second grace period also applies to knockdowns. * Channelled ultimate powers (such as Banshee's Soundquake and Nyx's Absorb) require 100 energy to cast, even if the cost to activate the ability is below 100. * In team-based game-modes, neither team can see or hear the other's chat or waypoints. Melee * Quick-melee slam attacks do not deal area-of-effect damage or knockdown, with the exception of Fist weapons. All other melee weapons must be wielded to inflict these effects. * Blocking absorbs attacks in a 90-degree arc in front of the player. * All Conclave melee stances (other stances are disallowed) have a combo containing a pause. In each case, the attack before the pause inflicts the aforementioned 'impaired' status effect. The attack following the pause deals double damage. * Fist and Sparring weapons are the only melee weapons that inflict impairment/knockdown with slide attacks. * Thrown melee weapons' explode-on-channelling effect has a reduced radius and does not deal bonus damage. Recruit Conditioning Recruit Conditioning ensures players new to the Conclave only play matches with other relatively inexperienced Tenno. The option can be toggled on or off in the Conclave console on the Landing Craft, and is only available to players below Tempest rank in the Conclave syndicate. Players with Recruit Conditioning enabled will only be matched with each-other, and players at [[Rango de Maestría]] 0 to 2 have the option enabled by default. Once a player reaches Tempest rank in the Conclave syndicate, however, the option is permanently disabled (and there is no way to reduce a player's rank). Additionally, all rare (gold-trimmed) mods are disabled in Recruit Conditioning. Allowed Warframes and Weapons Missions and Challenges Standing from Challenges is Bonus Standing and does not count against your Daily Standing Capacity. There are up to eight Challenges every day, two for each Conclave Mission Type. Any challenge with 6000 standings reward is given a prefix 'Focused'. Challenge Missions reset daily at 7:15 PM GMT instead of the standard daily reset (12:00 AM GMT). Weekly Missions were introduced in Update 18. These missions will always be the same: *'Match Won': Win 6 matches of any game type. *'Match Complete': Complete 20 matches of any game type. *'Conditioning': Complete 10 Daily Challenges. Upon completing all three, an inbox message from Teshin will be received, containing 10 Rare Resources of one type, a Stance mod, , and . These challenges can only be completed once a week, resetting on Friday, 12:00 AM GMT. Rewards Media How to earn Conclave Standing in Warframe! Conclave Warframe Guides Excalibur PVE & PVP guide Frost PVE & PVP guide Loki PVE & PVP guide Rhino PVE & PVP guide Saryn PVE & PVP guide Nyx PVE & PVP guide Banshee PVE & PVP guide Patch History *Lowered the Ammo pool of Vulkar Wraith *Prova is now eligible for Conclave. *Vulkar and Vulkar Wraith are now usable in Conclave! *Impair on hit status removed from Opticor. *Teshin’s Conclave Affinity Inbox message will no longer open automatically. This was resulting in Conclave Affinity being claimed and lost if you were maxed out. *Fixed a tileset hole in the Celestial Ruins tileset. *Fixed script error with pickups }} See also *PvP *Misiones *Weapon comparison en:Conclave